Home Videos
by Skates16
Summary: Miley can't sleep, so she watches some TV. Though she didn't expect to come across a box of old home videos, starting from before she even arrived in Malibu up to her wedding day. Moliver and Lackson. One-shot.


_Oh boy... another one-shot? Have I not written enough? Well, due to the reason I don't have any on-going stories for the HM section, I'll be writing a lot of one-shots. Lackson kisses will be updated as soon as I start writing the next kiss again... yeah, been bad on that, this whole week this is like the only thing I've written. And the whole week, so far, I've been listening to 30 Seconds to Mars and Simple Plan non-stop. I don't know what that has got to do with anything, but whatever. I missed the 30 Seconds to Mars concert on Monday._

**Home Videos**

25-year-old Miley Stewart couldn't sleep that night. She didn't know why, but as she lay in bed, she just couldn't keep her eyes closed. She gave up and went downstairs where she now sat in front of the TV in her house.

"Nope… nope… nope… is there nothing on?" She asked as she went channel surfing. She switched the TV off and crossed her arms, glaring at the machine. She then sighed and got off the couch, walking towards the kitchen, but hit something with her foot. "Ow."

Miley looked down and saw a cardboard box. She picked it up and opened it up, looking inside. Videotapes.

"How did they end up here?" She asked, sitting back down on the couch and taking one out labeled, 'Lilly and Oliver, 8.' "I've never seen this one." Miley took that tape out and put it in the VCR. She pressed play and sat back.

The screen was fuzzy for a while before the picture came. _A blonde girl and a brown haired boy stood in front of the camera, the ocean behind them. They were wearing their swimming gear, complete with floaties._

"_So Lilly, what are you doing today?" Asked a woman behind the camera._ Miley smiled slightly as she recognized it as Oliver's mom.

_"I'm going swimming! In the ocean!" She said and smiled, showing that she had a couple of gaps. She then turned and started running towards the ocean as the camera turned to Oliver, who looked really small. On the ground next to him was a bucket and spade._

"_And Oliver? What are you going to do?"_

_"Build a sand castle!" He said, also grinning and showing that he also had gaps in his teeth. He then picked up his bucket and spade and walked towards the ocean, but stopped halfway between the water and his mother. He sat down and started digging, shoveling the sand into the bucket._

"_You think he's going to be a builder?" Asked a male's voice_. Miley guessed it was Oliver's dad sitting next to his mother.

_"Oliver!" Lilly screeched, running out of the water and towards her friend, who ducked as she jumped and landed on the lump of sand that he had started as the castle. Lilly giggled and started to throw the sand in the air._

"_Lilly, stop it!" Oliver shouted at her._

"_Aw, sorry Ollie. But you can't build a castle, you have to go swimming with me!"_

"_I don't wanna." Oliver said and crossed his arms._ Miley giggled as the camera got a close up of his face. The little Oliver was frowning at Lilly, who looked the same as ever.

"_You're loss then!" Lilly said and ran away. Oliver then threw down his bucket and spade and ran after her._ The camera then dropped and Miley heard Mrs. Oken using her man voice, shouting at Oliver not to pull Lilly's hair.

"Why have I not seen these before?" Miley asked as she ejected the tape and then took out the next one. 'The trio, first year.' Miley smiled, now it was the three of them. She put the tape in and pressed play, looking up at the screen. It showed Oliver's back yard and the three of them, as 12 year olds, smiling at the camera.

_"Hello, Lilly Truscott here. This is my new best friend, Miley Stewart, who moved from Tennessee. And this is my other friend Oliver."_

_"Other friend?" Oliver asked as Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh, and for the record, I'm sorry about that rumor I spread about you Miley."_

_"It was you?" Miley's eyes had gone wide and her jaw dropped. Oliver backed away from her, but both girls then burst out laughing. "It's ok Oliver."_

"_Now stand aside and watch my skateboarding skills." Lilly said, putting her board down on the ground and skated out of sight of the camera._ But Miley heard a crash and then the other two left the camera's view. There was then screaming, coming from the parents, shouting at them to watch where they're going before the camera went off.

The next scene was at school. They were still 12 years old, but in middle school. Lilly and her sat on a desk in an empty classroom.

_"Hey, I'm-"_

_"I don't need you to introduce yourself Lilly. I know who you are." Oliver said from behind the camera._

_"Geez. I'm not doing this anymore." Lilly said and crossed her arms. Miley then started laughing and the camera then switched to her. Oliver then started to zoom in on her face, but Lilly walked in front of the camera. "Hello Oliver, stop focusing on Miley!"_

_"I'm not!" Oliver said. Lilly rolled her eyes again and then put her hand in front of the camera._ There was shouting coming from the three of them and then it cut out.

_The next scene looked to be 2 years later. They were all at Miley's house, sitting on the back porch. Miley had a guitar on her lap and Lilly sat next to her. Oliver was obviously holding the camera again, pointing it at Miley as she played one of her Hannah songs._

_"Wow Miley, are we really the first to hear that song?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded and then looked at the camera._

"_Oliver? Are you doing a close up or something?" She asked grinning. The boy then fell backwards, letting out an, 'Ow' once he hit the ground. The girls could be heard giggling as he stood back up. Miley then put her guitar down and then started posing for the camera, Lilly joining in_.

_"You two do know I'm video taping this?" Oliver asked. Both girls laughed and nodded before Lilly tackled Oliver, making him drop the camera and it went black._

"Hey Miles. What are you doing up?" Miley turned around and saw her brother coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as he sat down next to her and looked at the box of tapes.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you watching?" Jackson asked, looking at the screen.

"Home videos." She said and then heard steps on the stairs. Both of them turned to the stairs and saw Oliver and Lilly make their way towards them.

"Heard the TV was on. What are we watching?" Lilly asked, sitting down in-between Jackson and Miley.

"Home videos. I've seen one before I moved down to Malibu." Miley said and then grinned at Oliver.

"Ooh, look at this one. Prom night!" Lilly said and before anyone could object, the tape was in and she had pressed play. The four of them sat back and watched as the picture came on the screen.

_"Miley, smile!" A girl with long wavy brown hair turned around and did a pose for the camera, showing off the silver dress she was wearing. She then smiled as another girl came to join her, her long blonde hair done up in a bun. She was wearing a black dress._

_"Don't you two look beautiful?" Robby Ray asked from behind the camera. Both girls giggled and then motioned someone else to join them. Oliver walked towards them in a rented tux and put his arms around both girls._

_"Lilly, you look amazing!" Heather Truscott said as she ran in front of the camera and hugged her daughter._

_"Are you sure this looks alright?" They heard Jackson's voice and then the camera turned to show Jackson coming down the stairs from his room. He was wearing a tux and messing with his tie._

"_Son, just leave it." Robby Ray said._

_"Ready then Jackson?" Lilly asked, walking towards him. He smiled and nodded, taking her arm and leading her outside. The camera then switched to Miley and Oliver._

"_You ready?" Robby asked. Miley smiled at Oliver and nodded, both of them turning around, walking out of the house and towards Jackson's car. Robby followed them and filmed them driving off_.

"I remember that day!" Lilly said, looking at Jackson. "We had our first kiss."

"And I was Queen." Miley said.

"But Jake was your King." Oliver put in.

"So? I danced with you the whole night." Miley said, grinning.

"Look guys, it's your wedding next!" Lilly said, looking at Miley and Oliver.

"Put it on!" Miley then rested her head on Oliver shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Lilly pressed play on the machine and then sat back in Jackson's arms as they watched the Oken's wedding day.

_"Oliver, you ok?" They heard Jackson asks as he got a close up of Oliver. He was sweating and glared at the camera._

_"Do I look ok? I'm so nervous that I think I might throw up."_

_"Well, don't do that, otherwise Miley will kill you."_

_"Will you get that thing out of his face?" The camera then turned to Lilly who glared at Jackson. "Now keep it focused on that door until Miley comes out." She said and then turned around. The camera then went back to Oliver, who just glared at it._

_"Ok, ok!" Jackson said and turned it back to the doors that just closed as Lilly had just left the hall. The wedding march then started to play and everyone in the church stood up and looked at the door. One of Miley's many cousins came out first, being the flower girl. Then came Lilly, who kept her gaze on Jackson._

_Then Miley entered, her arm around her father's. She wasn't looking at the camera, only at someone dead ahead of her. Jackson then turned the camera, to look at Oliver, but tripped over his own feet and fell over. The tape then went black._

"I remember that. May that video camera rest in peace." Jackson said and sighed. Lilly hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What?"

"That was my video camera!" Lilly said.

"It was ancient!"

"Not the point!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know. But we had to use Miley and Oliver's camera during our wedding though." Lilly said as she hugged him.

"And Oliver was in charge of the camera." Jackson said and looked at the other couple in the room. "And he couldn't stop filming Miley."

"Hey, sorry, but you never filmed our wedding."

"Because the camera broke! Would you just give it a rest?" Jackson asked. Lilly and Miley then burst out laughing while the two men looked at them, confused.

"What?" They both asked.

"You guys." Lilly said, shaking her head. "Well, if that's it, I'm going back to bed."

"Ok, bye Lilly." Jackson said as she got off the couch.

"Oh, that's nice, my own husband doesn't even want to go to bed with me." Lilly said and stormed off. Jackson jumped off the couch, running after her.

"Lilly! I was joking! Come back Lilly!" He yelled dramatically and then Lilly's laughs could be heard.

"I'm glad we didn't have to relive their wedding tonight." Miley said as she rested her head on Oliver's chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh yeah, I remember what happen. Lilly threw cake at me."

"But you looked so cute with cake on your face."

"Cute?"

"Handsome then." Miley said and kissed him. "And besides, Jackson bought Lilly a new video camera, so when our child is born, he can get the first moments on camera." Miley then put Oliver's hand over her stomach, which was showing slightly that she was pregnant.

"I think Jackson would faint again and break the new one as well."

"Then we won't have a camera in there." Miley said. Oliver kissed her on the forehead before getting up off the couch.

"Maybe we should head to bed too." He said, yawning. Miley smiled and got off the couch while Oliver wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yeah, watching home videos are pretty tiring." She joked as they walked up the stairs. Though, while she was getting up, Miley hit the remote and the tape started playing something that they had taped over.

_"Ok guys, graduation. Got anything to say?" Asked a voice behind the camera. It focused on three teenagers, all-standing in a line outside a high school. Miley stood in the middle, Oliver on her left and Lilly on her right._

_"Ooh, how about good riddance!" Lilly shouted to her school before laughing. "I actually think I might miss being in high school."_

_"I'll miss the school and teachers, but I'll remember all the good times we had together." Oliver said, grinning at the two girls._

_"You? Missing the teachers?" Miley asked and laughed. "Though I agree with Oliver. High school is over, but we had fun. The three of us." She then put an arm around Oliver and the other around Lilly._

_"Good bye Seaview High!" The three of them shouted before the camera faded._

* * *

_Eh... random, isn't it? Yeah, but I was thinking of a That's So Raven episode when the idea came to me... so, yeah. This is what you get. And now I must really start writing more, I'm on term holidays for 3 weeks now! Yay! Problem is, I got 3 projects to do as well.  
_


End file.
